Defying Darkness
by pugdogsrule
Summary: Arya Lestrange has her parents ripped from her at age 3 and she is taken in by the Malfoy family. Growing up the Slytherin faces many challenges and encounters new relationships at Hogwarts.When her parents escape, they are torn between their love for their daughter and their ties to the dark lord. Surprisingly the Malfoy and Lestrange loyalty to Voldemort is fading. (sex scenes)
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought there were a lot of stories on here where children of death eaters see the light and turn their backs on their families. what I thought would be more interesting to read would be if a child of a death eater caused the entire family to turn their back on the dark arts in favour of the views of the child. I'm also including a bit of romance because, lets face it, that's what makes a story. **

**Finally I wanted to assure you that I am a Med student at Oxford University and so grammar mistakes should be a minimum in this story, I know how annoying it is when someone uses the wrong "your" or the wrong "their" . **

**Please enjoy~**

On the night of the Dark Lord's tragic demise, everything changed for the Lestrange family. After Potter's triumph, aurors were immediately dispatched to collect his followers for indefinite imprisonment in Azkaban. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were guilty of many accounts of murder and the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, and they had escaped imprisonment for far too long. It was time that they were brought to justice in the eyes of the ministry, and so on the same night as Potter's victory, ministry officials could be found making their way through the corridor of willow trees that framed the path down to Lestrange Manor. The corridor consisted of fifty trees evenly spaced apart, lining a beige gravel pathway which extended to an ornate white sandstone palace. Lestrange manner was five stories high, with the stone walls leading up to a shale roof that tapered to a point in the middle so rain and snow could easily roll down the sides. There were no turrets, but stone statues of gargoyles anointed each corner of the palace. As the ministry officials approached the chestnut double doors nestled in an ornate stone archway, they knocked loudly, the echoes reverberating around the colossal pureblood estate. It was Rodolphus who answered the gate, interrupted from pacing the entrance hall only moments before. His elf Boris was preparing their dinner and so had temporarily relinquished the task of doorman to the head of house.

Bellatrix was in the lounge playing with her three year old daughter Arya. The girl's large brown eyes stood out startlingly against her pale skin and her dark curls already fell almost to her waist. Despite strongly resembling her mother, the determined way in which she held her jaw as she concentrated on the game of wizard's chess, reminded Bellatrix of her husband's unwavering determination. She could hear him now in the hall, conversing with a group of men at the door. The discussion seemed to be becoming heated, and Bellatrix decided her husband might require assistance, although she had complete confidence in his abilities. Slinging her young daughter onto her hip, Bellatrix picked up her wand and went to join Rodolphus in the entrance hall. Before her stood four large men in dark robes, all with their hoods up and displaying the shining gold of the ministry crest on their right forearms. Bellatrix calmly sauntered over and raised her eyebrows at the men, giving then an inquisitive yet intimidating glare.

Before she had a chance to speak, the man closest to her flicked his wand and wordlessly caused her own to fly from her hand into his waiting grip. Glancing over, she saw that another had done the same to her husband and they both stood there in a state of shock, at a loss to understand how their unmatched speed and agility had been overcome so easily by three incompetent fools. The shortest of the group produced a scroll and read in a droning monotone:

" By order of Cornelius fudge, minister for magic, Rodolfus Fabian Lestrange and Bellatrix Selena Lestrange formerly Black are hereby sentenced to a lifetime in the wizard prison Azkaban. They have been found guilty of the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom and a trial will not be held due to irrefutable evidence against the couple. Their wands will be confiscated before they are taken to the waiting transportation beyond the gates of their estate."

"do you have any questions?" spat the man, glaring at the Lestrange family "I trust it is all quite clear"

Bellatrix was shocked. How dare this filthy ministry worker enter the gates of Lestrange Manner uninvited, he had no right to inflict his presence upon her family or drag her off to Askaban when her beautiful daughter was warmly draped across her chest, tightly pressed to her mother as though anxious she might lose her. Bellatrix's hand itched to seize her wand, these men deserved to be cursed. To feel some fraction of the pain she would shortly feel when her family was ripped apart. Anger rolled off her in waves as she glared at the men, and she couldn't help but spit insults at their hidden faces.

Paying her no notice, the men waved their wands, causing thick cords to wrap around Bella and Rodolphus. The two thrashed wildly and Arya fell to the floor, staring up at her parents with dark scared eyes. The death eaters were levitated out of the building above the heads of the dark group of ministry officials. The powerful couple had been rendered completely helpless without the use of their wands and they were unable to fight the curse that bound their bodies. Rodolphus began to shout at the dark figures, yelling that they had no right to destroy his life and his family. His eyes reflected his fear, not for himself, but for Bella and little Arya. Bellatrix was a mess, her wild hair flew in mangled tendrils around her face and she thrashed against her bonds. Her piercing screams cut through the night as the estate reverberated with her sorrow. She called to her daughter, but they were nearly at the end of the tree corridor and Bellatrix had lost sight of Arya's beautiful curls and dark eyes. She begged to the ministry officials to take care of her daughter, her frantic screams causing the nearest one to turn and address her:  
"We don't give a rat's about some demon spawn Lestrange. I'm sure she'll be fine by herself. And if she's not…. well, the world's bad enough without more murderers on the loose"

The couple were at the point of being shoved unceremoniously into their waiting transport carriages when a loud "crack" broke through Bellatrix's anguished screams. Surprised, she momentarily fell silent, turning to see the honey blonde head of her sister, Narcissa. Eyes wide with fear, Narcissa approached cautiously, wary of the ministry officials.  
"Please excuse me sir" she said, addressing the tallest of the hooded figures, "I understand the necessity of your actions, but I heard the noise and I wondered if I could have a moment with my sister before she goes."  
"Piss off blondie, these are Fudge's orders" Grunted the man, shoving Narcissa hard in the shoulder. She didn't back down, but calmly retorted "Clause three paragraph one hundred and thirty four of the procedure for magical law enforcement states that any prisoners have the right to make contact with up to three family members before imprisonment in order to ensure their personal affairs are in order. I am sorry, but you don't have a choice in the matter, and you are required to give my sister and brother in law time to converse with me before their removal."  
The man looked momentarily shocked before stepping back and allowing the slender blonde to approach the captured death eaters.

Narcissa was shocked by Bella's tear streaked face. Her sister rarely cried and never in front of strangers. Bella's face was red and blotchy and her hair was in a wild disarray from her previous struggles. Rodolphus was similarly distressed, and although he had not been crying, his eyes were dark with anger and his fists were clenched in the bindings by his sides.  
"We don't have long" Narcissa whispered to the couple "I promise I will help you two through this. Lucious and I will not let you rot in that place. But until we can deliver you, let me know how to ease the struggle. Name anything and it will be yours. I will miss you sister." she finished, wrapping her arms around Bellatrix's muscled yet lithe form.  
"Take care of my baby" croaked Bellatrix, her voice now hoarse from screaming "take care of my little one, please, she is all I have. Don't let anything happen to her"  
Narcissa nodded, rubbing her hand up and down Bella's shaking spine. "Of course. I will treat her like the beautiful princess she is. Lucious has always craved a daughter and Arya can grow up with Draco, I believe she is only one year his senior. Don't worry about her, just focus on getting through this so you can see her again."  
Bella sniffed and pulled away, gazing into Narcissa's cobalt blue eyes. Gratitude welled in her expression and she managed a feeble smile. Narcissa turned to Rodolphus, who looked equally relieved, and he leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Look after my girl" he whispered, before taking Bellatrix's hand as the two were bound once again and levitated into a black panelled carriage. Narcissa blew them a kiss as she watched her sister and brother in all but blood disappear into the night to their waiting hell. As the carriage rounded the corner, Narcissa was left standing alone in the blackness of the empty estate, the silence serving as a reminder of the Lestrange s' fate and Narcissa's new responsibilities.

Walking back up the gravel path between the willow trees, Narcissa began to plan how best to care for her sister's child. She was sure Lucious would agree to the adoption. Arya was a beautiful pureblood girl and Lucious' favourite niece. Narcissa approached the open front doors and saw the child curled up on a thick crimson rug in the entrance hall. She was silently crying and Boris the house elf seemed unable to stem the flow of tears rolling down her face. She looked up when Narcissa entered, her eyes lighting up when she recognised her aunt.  
"Aunty Cissy where's mummy and dada?" questioned the child as she picked herself up and walked unsteadily to her aunt, wrapping her arms around Narcissa's slender legs.  
"They had to go away for a bit but you're coming for a sleepover with me and uncle Lucious and your cousin Draco. You'll love it I promise, we'll have great fun together" assured Narcissa, pulling Arya onto her hip and closing the front door to block the cold night air. The little girl seemed unsure how to react to this news, but she was soon overcome by tiredness and nestled her head into Narcissa's travelling cloak while her aunt hurried to collect her possessions and prepare the flu for their journey to Malfoy Manor. Of course Malfoy Manor was not far away, which was how come Narcissa had been able to hear Bellatrix's screams, but she preferred to travel by flu with Arya rather than walking the country trail at night.

An hour later, Narcissa emerged from the fire at Malfoy Manor with Arya asleep in her arms. Lucious looked up from the game of gobstones he was trying to teach a chubby white-blonde toddler and raised his eyebrows at Narcissa.  
"You know I'm always happy to see my favourite little niece" he cooed, smiling at the sleeping Arya, "But what is she doing here in the evening at such short notice, were Bella and Rodolphus called away?" questioned Lucious, at a loss to understand the unexpected appearance. Not wanting to distress the children, Narcissa gave Lucious a warning look before replying in a falsely happy voice "The children are having a sleepover together for a few days. They'll have a wonderful time, won't they Lucious" Lucious caught on quickly, knowing he would receive the full story later that evening, and hastened to assure the children that they were going to have a fun filled weekend together.

Several hours later, Narcissa reclined by the fire while her husband massaged her shoulders. The children were asleep upstairs and she was recounting the day's events to Lucious.  
"And they just took them away Lucious. There was nothing I could do. And you should have seen how they cried, they were so scared. It was all I could do to assure them I would take care of Arya. Bella was falling apart and Rodolfus was barely hanging on. I know it's our house darling but I couldn't leave my little niece without a home and we are her legal guardians…" Lucious silenced her with a kiss and smiled into her scared eyes.  
"Of course we will care for her my love. What did you think I would do, kick her out? You know we've always wanted a daughter but after Draco it has been difficult. Arya will be a wonderful temporary addition to our family until we are able to free Bellatrix and Rodolfus. Now come dear, it is getting late and we have a bedroom to prepare for Arya tomorrow, she can't bunk in with Draco forever, it wouldn't be proper."

A wave of relief swept over Narcissa as her husband led them to their shared quarters in the right wing of the house. She wasn't certain what his reaction was going to be and she was overwhelmed with happiness at how he had responded to the situation. Changing into a green silk night gown bordered with black lace she slid between the sheets of their king sized four poster bed and snuggled in next to Lucious. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in to him so they were spooning. As her body was pushed flush against his she could feel something growing between them and pressing hard against her back. She smiled and rolled over to kiss Lucious, casually flicking her wand to cast a silencing charm before wrapping her legs around his waist. It had been a tough evening, and they deserved a reward.

**Well that's the prologue to set the scene, the next chapter will feature Arya at Hogwarts, shortly before starting her sixth year while Draco and the golden trio are in their fifth year. Those of you who have read the books will know that there is a mass Azkaban breakout in the fifth year, but that doesn't happen until later, school is important too! and so are relationships...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue, here is the beginning of the story which starts just before the fifth book, i.e. Arya's sixth year but Draco's fifth. Please review and follow, I promise updates will be regular. Enjoy~**

Chapter 2: Fifth year

Arya pulled her long dark curls into a high ponytail and grabbed her wand off her bedside table. They still had three hours before the train left, but her aunt was showing signs of stress and had been calling her and Draco for the past half hour. Shoving her wand deep in the pocket of her robes, Arya kicked the lid of her school trunk closed and collected her sleeping Siamese cat Electra from beneath her silk bed sheets. She glanced at her reflection before leaving the room and was satisfied that she was presentable. Her school robes did not do her body justice, but nevertheless her toned stomach and curved figure could be seen in the outline of the black fabric. Her legs were a light golden colour, not tanned like some of her friends but not the glowing white of Draco's features. She was able to brown slightly in the sun, although it would soon fade as she spent months in the castle. Arya didn't wear makeup, but her smooth pale skin was unblemished and naturally highlighted her large brown eyes. Pulling her trunk behind her, she bustled out of the room and deposited it at the top of the marble staircase for Holly the house elf to collect. She could see Draco at the bottom of the stairs and ran to meet him as they prepared to floo to Kings Cross station.

"You look lovely dear, I adore seeing you in Slytherin green" remarked Narcissa  
"Thanks auntie" replied Arya, straightening her Slytherin tie and shirt before Lucious reprimanded her for "Shabbiness". She was excited to get back to school, and although she had spent an exciting summer beating Draco at quidditch and meeting up with her primary school friends, she was keen to return to the castle. She missed Pansy and Daphne and even the Ravenclaws they sometimes hung out with; Cho and Marietta.

Lucious soon strolled in, his ministry robes billowing out behind him and his sleek blonde hair pinned in a low ponytail. Arya smiled when she remembered how many times her aunt had tried to convince him to cut it short, but to no avail. Her uncle had remained adamant that hair could be seen as a representation of a man's worth, and like anything else it was "only the best for the Malfoys"  
"Come children" he called "I must be off to the ministry after dropping you and I don't wish to be late, I have very important business with the minister you know."

Draco and Arya shared a look of exasperation at his self-importance but proceeded to collect their luggage and take the floo powder offered by Narcissa.  
"Thanks mum" said Draco, taking a handful. Narcissa kissed him on his forehead and held him at arms distance. She brushed his fringe to the side and flattened his robes, warning him to "be good this year and don't get into trouble" before sending him on his way through the fire. Arya was next, and her aunt kissed her cheek as she took her floo powder, smiling brightly as she wished her a pleasant term away.  
"I'll see you both at Christmas dear" she said, stroking Arya's curls and giving her a last hug before she too was sent through the spinning fire.

Arya emerged behind Draco and Lucious beside the steaming scarlet engine, and marvelled not for the first time at its beautiful crimson hue. The beauty of the scene was broken however by the Weasly rabble who screeched in a very common manner at each other and hauled repulsive looking pets in shabby suitcases onto the train. Uncle Lucious always had said they had too many children than they knew what to do with, and certainly more than their financial state allowed for. Had Molly and Arthur never heard of a contraceptive charm? Arya looked away and returned her gaze to her uncle and cousin. She tended to avoid the mudbloods and blood traitors anyway, although contrary to her family's belief, she had befriended several half-bloods, and they seemed to have a lot more class and poise than the name originally suggested. Kissing Lucious on the cheek and grabbing Draco's hand, she eagerly led him onto the train to meet their classmates.

Pansy had already reserved the compartment closest to the food trolley's resting place, as was their custom, and Arya burst in dramatically, throwing herself across three seats in front of her friend.  
"eleven o'clock is too early for life" she moaned, and Pansy laughed. "It's good to see you too Arya" she chuckled, helping the girl into her seat and putting her trunk in the luggage rack. Draco was shortly behind Arya, and his entry was no less dramatic. Throwing the compartment door open, he burst in and swept Pansy off her feet, holding her bridal-style to his chest and kissing her lightly. She blushed as he set her upright, and wrapped her arms around him "I've missed you Draco" she whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe playfully as she pulled away. "I've missed you too babe" he replied, sneaking a hand behind her back to squeeze her arse.  
"Get a room you two" joked Arya, eager for the others to arrive.

Soon the compartment was full of laughing teenagers as Daphne Greengrass, Marietta Edgecum, Cho Chang, Balise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and Arya Lestrange all sped off towards Hogwarts. Although the Slytherin green featured predominantly, Ravenclaws such as Cho and Marietta often formed friendships with Slytherins at Hogwarts as their cunning and intelligence meant they had a lot in common. The nine teenagers laughed and joked about the holidays they spent apart and the eight hour train journey was filled with talking and food from the trolley conveniently situated next to the compartment. The Hogwarts express pulled up at Hogsmead station at a quarter past seven, and the students began the long walk up the hill to the castle.

After the start of year feast, throughout which Arya spent most of her time joking with her friends and avoid mudbloods, the Hogwarts students were sent to retire to their quarters and prepare for the following day's lessons. Draco and Arya lead the first years to the Slytherin dormitories as Draco had recently been made a prefect that year and Arya, who was a year older than her cousin, had been made a prefect in the previous summer.  
"Now you mustn't tell anyone from the other houses where our common room is" she explained to the group of scared looking eleven year olds. "It's a Slytherin secret and in Hogwarts, no one knows where the other house's common rooms are…except for Ravenclaw, but no one can answer the entry question unless they're a Ravenclaw so knowing the location really won't help you. Anyway, listen closely because I don't want to repeat myself. Our common room is on the bottom floor of Hogwarts. It's towards the east wing and partially under the black lake, so the light that filters in is all green, you'll see. The entrance is near the dungeons, it's well concealed so memorise the route."

The group of first years nodded and followed her and Draco down to the dungeons. Once they entered the common room, she felt no need to stay downstairs, and quickly retreated to the sixth year girls dormitories. She was tired after the day's travelling and in all honesty, she was worried about the following day of lessons. Glancing over her timetable that evening, she had noticed two purple coded squares staring back at her. Being a sixth year, she understood well the timetable system and knew that purple symbolised potions, with her head of house Professor Snape. Of course, it was well known that almost every Slytherin girl had a crush on professor Snape throughout their junior years of school, but no one knew that Arya had been harbouring her secret crush on the professor for nearly six years now, as for most girls it faded in the first few months. The protective way in which he treated the students of his house, coupled with his muscled frame and dark eyes had the hearts of most young teenagers, but his personality was usually enough to turn them away after a few potions lessons. Indeed he could be sour, but Arya felt she understood why he acted the way he did, and had an overwhelming sense of admiration for the man. He dealt with situations with supreme calm and was a phenomenal potions master, brewing delicate mixtures with his steady hands and long pale fingers. Arya could hardly breathe in his classes, and she was sure he had caught on to her feeling by the way he had started avoiding conversation and never meeting her gaze ever since the end of last year. She was barely able to stand being in the great hall with him, let alone a steamy classroom for double potions tomorrow afternoon. She was petrified she would make a fool of herself and shame the Lestrange family name, and she could not have her aunt and uncle thinking badly of her.

Arya undressed and put a crop top and some pyjama shorts to sleep in. Her hipbones stuck out near the rim of her shorts which formed a bridge over her toned stomach muscles that flattened her abdomen to an even plain. It was important for her to stay fit to remain on the Slytherin quidditch team, and she took trainings very seriously. Climbing into bed, Arya worried about the lesson the next day. She would just have to pretend in her head that he was professor Sprout, she decided, that way she would feel less nervous and might be able to avoid embarrassing herself by staring at him. Calling goodnight to her room mates, Arya pulled shut the emerald curtains around her bed and closed her eyes, trying to think of anything but Snape. A sensual dream about her Professor the night before class would surely only make it more difficult to ignore his presence in lessons tomorrow. She tried thinking about quidditch and who would win the house cup, but her thoughts kept drifting back to her potions master. She imagined him right now, probably in his private quarters, taking a shower after his day of travelling. He would be hot in his heavy black robes, and would quickly pull them over his head, revealing his toned stomach and muscled shoulders. He would slowly walk towards the bathroom, stripping off his underclothes before standing naked under the stream of the shower. Wetness began pooling between Arya's legs as she imagined Snape's long steamy shower. A hand slid down under the covers as she pictured him washing his body with soap, slowly rubbing every inch, including between his legs. Arya rubbed her wet fingers in slow circles and whispered "Severus" under her breath, imagining the fingers were his as she drew circles over her little nub, slipping a finger down into the wet folds and moaning at the thought of Snape doing the same. She began to draw faster circles and inserted a second finger as the pressure started building in her abdomen. She came silently for fear of the girls in her dorm hearing her, and it was with Snape's naked body in her mind and his name upon her lips that she drifted off to sleep, forgetting her previous worries of the day to come.

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought of the chapter length. too short? I can make them longer, I don't want anyone to feel dissatisfied. The next chapter will involve a bit of Snape's P.O.V. and maybe Bellatrix as well, although the Azkaban breakout doesn't happen until around half way through the year in the book.**

**xoxo pugdogsrule**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, I promised I would update frequently :) this one has a bit of Snape's P.O.V. as well as starting to weave in a bit of Voldemort returning, let me know what you think! Thanks so much to the people who have followed this story, it means a lot to me 3 **

**Anyway, please enjoy~**

Chapter Three: First day of school

Sunlight streamed in through the crack between the heavy green curtains around Arya's bead, falling across her waist and slowly drifting up her body as the sun began to rise. When the beam was directly over her eyes, Arya began to stir and reached under her pillow for her wand. Giving it a casual wave, the time appeared in gold lettering floating in the air in front of Arya's face. She groaned at the thought of getting up already and buried her face into her Siamese cat's fur, wishing she could have a few more hours sleep. The golden numbers read 6:47, and as breakfast was served at seven thirty, Arya began to collect her toiletries and head for the shower. Electra meowed after her pitifully, unwilling to be left alone for the day, but Arya was already half way down the hall and ignored the cat's protests.

Arya saw Pansy's fluffy gold towel already hanging opposite an occupied shower, and so she chose the adjacent cubicle, hanging her emerald towel next to Pansy's. The water in the shower erupted automatically in a warm stream when it was entered and Arya quickly selected her favourite scent from the many soaps and shampoos on offer. After lathering herself with raspberry cream shampoo and vanilla body-wash, Arya left the shower and quickly dressed for school, linking arms with Pansy and Daphne as they all headed down the stairs to meet the boys in the common room.

Draco was casually reclined on a black leather armchair and smirking at a joke Blaise had just told. He quickly stood up when the girls entered and together the five went downstairs to breakfast.

Upon entering the great hall and seeing professor Snape, Arya was once again overcome by a wave of lust and emotion, but she bit her lip and hurried to find a seat, talking animatedly with Daphne and loading her plate with toast. She was nervous about that afternoon's potions lesson, but put it out of her mind, determined to focus on her other classes.

As they finished their breakfast, a swarm of post owls entered through the window above the teachers table and flew in wide arcs to each house table, dropping letters and packages into waiting arms. Arya looked up expectantly and sure enough, the silky black shape of the Malfoy family owl Talon was visible among the crowd. A parchment envelope was dropped into her lap, addressed with her aunt's slanted cursive, and she opened it quickly. It read:

_Dearest Arya, _

_I trust you have settled well into Hogwarts and are eager to start your first new day of lessons. I wanted to warn both you and Draco that it has come to my attention that a Miss Dolores Umbridge will be taking the post of defence against the dark arts this year. If you haven't already guessed, she is a ministry official and will be reporting everything she sees and hears back to Fudge, so you would do well to remain in her good grace and avoid discussing personal matters with her at all costs. Matters concerning the dark lord and his potential return should not be discussed anywhere near this women, as Fudge is currently determined to remain oblivious to his apparent presence and it is essential for Lucious to maintain his job at the ministry. Furthermore I need to warn you and Draco that it may not be possible for you to return home at Christmas time. The Dark Lord seems to be growing stronger and it is likely that he will force your Uncle and I to provide the Manor as headquarters for him and his Death Eaters. We dare not refuse as the Dark Lord has already lost confidence in Lucious since his desertion fifteen years ago and I do not want my husband punished further. _

_Stay safe and be good, I promise your Uncle and I will take care of ourselves. _

_Love Aunt Cissy _

Arya closed the letter quickly before it could be read by any of her peers and glanced over at Draco who had received a similar parchment envelope, no doubt with the same warnings. Arya was unsure what to think, she knew the Dark Lord had returned last year, but until now her family had managed to remain relatively uninvolved. The Dark Lord seemed to be keeping a low profile and he had not called for Lucious since the night of his return. Her family had been very grateful of this brief silence as Lucious worried that association with Voldemort could jeopardise his ministry career, but what he feared worse what the punishment he knew he was owed due to his desertion after the Dark Lord's downfall. He had pleaded innocent and claimed to have been under the imperious curse, allowing him to be sentenced not guilty and thereby turning his back on the Dark lord. Arya worried about what punishment awaited her Uncle once the Dark Lord decided to come out in the open and use their Manor and headquarters.

"What are you looking so thoughtful for?" questioned Pansy, noticing her worried expression.  
"Oh nothing" responded Arya quickly, "Just worried about classes and stuff…I mean, we start preparing for NEWTs this year. And it's just under two years until we'll be sitting our final exams, can you believe it?."  
"Oh as if you're worried about exams" chimed in Daphne from across the table "Like you won't come first or second in every subject. Come on Arya, every teacher loves you and you're the best at pretty much everything!"  
"Not true!" protested Arya "That Granger girl beats me in everything but Defence Against the Dark Arts, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures! She always tops Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology…I mean, she's a bossy know it all but the girl's a genius, there's no doubt about that. I haven't got a chance with her around." The others nodded in silent agreement, reluctant to concede that what Arya had said was true.  
"I don't understand why she's so smart when she's a mudblood" spat Draco, glaring in Hermione's direction. Arya nodded in agreement, although she secretly admired the Granger girl. When she first came to Hogwarts, Granger had been the only one not to judge her on her parentage and accept her for who she was without her needing to prove herself. Arya knew that the main reason Hermione did so well was due to the hard work and diligence she put into her studies, and she expected that in natural aptitude they were probably almost on a par, but she did admire Granger for the gusto with which she approached her learning. Arya was a smart girl, but she couldn't spend hours in the library like Granger. Things like quidditch and parties drew her away from her studies and her homework was often late. Nevertheless she was hoping for exceptional results leading up to her NEWTs, and knew that this year she may have to cut down on the distractions.

Swinging her leather book bag over her shoulder, Arya followed her housemates out of the great hall and towards their first lesson; Charms with Professor Flitwick. Glancing back at Professor Snape before she left, she found his dark eyes boring into hers. She gulped, maybe he knew? Hurrying out of the hall, she pushed her professor out of her mind and tried to concentrate on classes for the day. Charms would be an easy distraction, and she was determined to master whatever charm they were given at least within five minutes of Granger, who was sure to have perfected the charm first.

* * *

Severus Snape had not taken his eyes off the Lestrange girl while she had been sitting before him at breakfast. There was something about the way her dark ringlets fell around her face and the look in her large intelligent brown eyes that held a kind of mysterious allure for Snape. He assured himself that it was only her intelligence and skill in potions that interested him, although ever since the end of last year he had been paying increasing attention to her pleasing figure.

He shook his head, he couldn't be thinking that way about a student, it was disgusting. Of course it was only her skill on the quidditch pitch and prowess in lessons that interested him, he assured himself, he was simply protective of one of Slytherin House's greatest assets. He pushed her athletic but curvy body and dark eyes out of his mind and focused on his classes for the day, trying to ignore the fifth year lesson he would have to endure at the end of the day, determined to avoid showing his interest in Miss Lestrange.

He glanced at his timetable and grimaced, first year introduction to potions was marked from eight twenty until nine fifty, that was sure to keep him busy. He poured himself more coffee, sure that he would need the extra energy while trying to keep the first years from maiming themselves in their first lesson, and took the mug with him to his private quarters. It was essential that he arrive before his students in order to give them the proper impression, waiting behind his desk as the first years filed into the classroom.

* * *

Charms passed smoothly for Arya, and she perfected the silencing charm they had been learning only minutes after Hermione, smiling pleased as her frog silently opened its mouth, unable to croak. She earned her house five points for her skill and was excited for their next lesson of the day; Defence Against the Dark Arts with the new Professor Umbridge. It was one of the only subjects in which she could best Granger and she was determined to prove herself to the new teacher, especially now that she knew Umbridge was associated with the ministry.

She entered the room first, dragging Pansy behind her and chose a desk near the front in order to honour Narcissa's letter and remain on Umbridge's good side. Soon the short boxy woman entered the room, wearing a tweed skirt and matching jacket with a large black bow perched on her head. Pansy and Arya exchanged a look as they both inwardly cringed at Umbridge's appaling fashion sense, but the said nothing and sat attentively as the toad like woman gave out instructions.  
"Wands away now children" she simpered, gazing around the classroom "you won't be doing any practical work this year in Defence Against the Dark Arts as the Ministry has decided it is too dangerous for young students such as yourselves to be performing defensive spells and jinxes. Rest assured however that you will be given a thorough theoretical understanding and you should have no trouble performing the spells yourselves should the need arise"

The class was in uproar at what Umbridge had said, with McLaggen protesting so adamantly that he earned himself a detention and was sent out of class for claiming the Dark Lord had returned. Stupid Griffindoor. Not only McLaggen however, but Boot, Theadore Nott and Alicia Spinnett, among other members of the class had also verbally abused Umbridge's teaching methods, but to no avail. The witch just stood smiling at the class, her grin growing wider as the students began to protest. Only Arya remained silent, conscious of Narcissa's warning. She did not want her poor behaviour to reach the ministry and jeopardise Lucious' job.

After a few minutes, the class reluctantly were reading Wilbert Slinkheart's book on defensive magical theory and Umbridge began pacing the classroom, simpering sweetly at the students. She approached Arya and Pansy's desk and tapped Arya on the shoulder. Arya was a little uncomfortable with being touched by a stranger, but turned nonetheless and smiled up at the stout mousy woman standing over her.  
"What is your name dear?" she questioned.  
"Arya Lestrange" replied Arya, slightly nervously. Umbridge's grin grew wider at hearing Arya's name, which surprised Arya considering most teachers were repulsed by her parentage and she usually hand to spend weeks convincing them of her magical talent.  
"Well Miss Lestrange I believe you deserve twenty points for your house. You have nearly finished the chapter and did not argue once with my new teaching methods. Keep up the good work."  
Arya smiled back at Umbridge but remained confused as to why she had received the house points. It became clearer however as Umbridge continued around the room, awarding points to Nott, Pansy, the Patil twins, Blaise and even McLaggen. Umbridge was awarding points to all of the pure blood students in the class, and although this gave Arya a warm feeling of superiority, she did feel a pang of guilt at the outdated preference. Well at least Umbridge's pure blood fondness could work in Arya's favour if she was to remain on Umbridge's good side.

Lunch in the great hall was noisy as the sixth years complained loudly about how much homework they had already received. Flitwick had asked for two rolls of parchment on cases where the silencing charm has saved lives of witches and wizards and Umbridge wanted a roll of parchment summarising the chapter they had read that day. On top of all of the work, Arya had to start training for quidditch trials if she wanted to stay on the team and Spape was sure to give them another essay after this afternoon's double. Arya grimaced at the thought of two hours with her potions master and head of house. He had been staring at her throughout most of lunch and she was sure he had noticed that she wouldn't meet his gaze and became suddenly nervous when he entered the room. The school clock chimed twice and the fifth year Slytherins began collecting their things for potions. Arya's stomach was full of butterflies and she clamed herself down as she remembered her new plan. "Just pretend he's professor Sprout" she told herself, and found that it was much easier to cope with the nerves when she imagined her stumpy herbology professor waiting in the dungeon potion lab for her. Pansy linked her arm in the crook of Arya's elbow, sensing her nervousness, and whispered "Stop worrying about NEWTs next year Arya, you'll be brilliant." Arya smiled at her, reassured that her friend had not picked up on the real reason for her nervousness, and the two headed down to the potions lab together.

* * *

Severus Snape paced the potions lab, listening to his sixth year class line up behind the door. He knew she would be out there, chattering away to Parkinson and Greengrass, and he needed a moment to mentally prepare himself. He found he was excited to see the beautiful young Slytherin, and scalded himself mentally for harbouring such thoughts about a student. In order to get through a double period in Miss Lestrange's presence he was going to have to pull himself together. Running his fingers through his silky black hair he considered how best to conceal his feelings…whatever they were. Perhaps he was only feeling protective of a girl in his house, nevertheless he didn't want to be seen giving preferential treatment, and resigned to pay careful attention to the way he treated the girl, ensuring it was no different to his treatment of the other students. He wouldn't want any of them suspecting he harboured any preferential feelings towards Miss Lestrange. Taking a deep breath, he swept open the door and gestured for his class to silently take their seats. He noticed the lithe figure and long ringlets of the young Slytherin move to take a seat at the front of the class and smiled inwardly at her intelligence and will to learn. He allowed himself a moment to appreciate her dark eyes, toned body and bright mind before shaking his head to clear the thoughts and concentrating on the lesson he had planned. Grinning malevolently he remembered the difficulty of the potion he had set them, and wondered which of his brightest students, Granger or Lestrange, would accomplish the challenging brew first. Of course it was usually Granger, but Lestrange's potions had been of a higher quality than Granger's a total of three times last term, which was more than the rest of the class put together. Flicking his wand, the instructions appeared silently on the board for "The Draught of Peace" and Snape coldly announced to his class "You have one and a half hours to complete this potion. Begin."

Soon the room was filled with the acrid smell of burning rubber as McLaggen and Spinnett tried desperately to save their spoiled potions. Snape quickly vanished their hopeless attempts and sneered at them. "Begin again" he spat, exasperated by their idiocy. It seemed these two had not progressed since first year, and he was astounded that McLaggen had not been forced to repeat a year at least once. He himself had always failed both McLaggen and Spinnett at their end of year exams, yet they somehow graduated each year due to their other subjects. Snape supposed the other teachers were softer than he was because he highly doubted that these two Griffindoors were much more proficient in any of their other subjects. Walking away from the two hopeless cases, he began pacing around his other students, correcting their stirring or adding ingredients to improve their overall results. When he reached the front of the classroom, he was glad but not altogether surprised to see that both Granger and Lestrange's potions were simmering a light turquoise and giving off thin silver vapour, as was expected in the third stage of brewing the Draught of Peace. He compared the girl's potions carefully, but could fault neither and was surprised at how well Lestrange was keeping up with Granger. At this point their potions were almost an identical quality, and it was difficult to judge which was superior.

He allowed his eyes to drift from Lestrange's potion to her face which was frowned in concentration. Some of her dark curls had escaped her high ponytail and framed her face, highlighting her large brown eyes. Her red lips were slightly parted as she concentrated on perfecting her potion, occasionally glancing over at Granger to ensure her competitor was not pulling ahead. Snape found himself imagining kissing those red lips, and quickly scalded himself internally, appalled that he was having inappropriate thoughts about a student. He did not look away from the Lestrange girl however, following the contour of her neck down to her collarbones and the black lace of her bra that was just visible from this angle over her school shirt which was slightly unbuttoned due to the head of the classroom. He forced himself to look away before he reached her toned stomach and long legs, not wanting to be seen ogling a student, and resumed his pacing of the room once more, peering into cauldrons and deducting house points where necessary.

* * *

Arya let out a long slow breath she hadn't realised she had been holding as the Professor walked away. She was sure it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but Snape seemed to have spent an overly long time judging her potion. She had kept her eyes glued to her stirring rod the whole time, imagining that it was professor Sprout standing next to her, and she found that she was able to cope without being overcome by nerves.

Finishing off her potion, she corked a sample and walked over to Snape's desk. On her way over she saw McLaggen with a mushy brown paste spilling over his vial. She smirked at him, causing his face to burn bright red which only made her laugh harder at his hopelessness. Driven by a sudden anger, the Griffindoor boy shoved her, knocking her potion onto the floor where it smashed and evaporated instantly due to Snape's clean-up charms. Arya was fuming, it had taken her hours of concentration to perfect that potion and the thought she finally had a chance at beating Granger. Taking out her wand, she fired three hexes at McLaggen in quick succession, causing boils to erupt all over his skin while his legs danced an insane jig and his hair alternated from being bright purple to deep blue. The Slytherins laughed uproariously and Snape seemed amused before quickly wiping his face to a neutral expression.  
"Miss Lestrange, we cannot hex people simply because they are clumsy and incompetent fools. McLaggen undoubtedly deserved it but it is against school rules, and so I'm afraid I'll have to give you a detention. Report to my office at seven o'clock sharp and don't be late or I will be forced to deduct points. And Bell, take McLaggen to the hospital wing, although I don't see much difference in his appearance compared to before Lestrange's hexes, he was always a blithering idiot."

Arya poorly concealed her smirk at Snape's latest remark but quickly sobered up when she remembered her punishment. Detention tonight with Snape…that was going to be difficult. She already had trouble concealing her feelings in the classroom however, her new technique of imagining him as Professor Sprout did seem to be working. Maybe she would be able to get through the detention as long as she pictured Professor Sprout whenever Snape was around, it wouldn't be for more than a couple of hours anyway. Gathering up her books, she followed Nott, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne out of the potions lab to the common room so she could start on her homework before dinner as she was sure to be back late after her detention, Snape was known for keeping students back for hours doing gruesome tasks.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) its a bit longer than the other ones, let me know what you think of the length. The next chapter will feature Arya's detention and a fifth year party. Defence Against the Dark Arts will become exceedingly dull and Harry will begin to consider forming a secret defence group. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thanks to the people who have followed this story! It really means a lot that people all over the world are reading what I've written. I'm trying hard to keep regular updates, I hope you like it :) it was longer than I thought so I had to split it into another chapter, so I'm sorry if you were expecting different things to happen but THEY WILL COME **

**Also thanks to Victoria Cullen30 for your review :) **

**Enjoy~ **

Arya forced down a few mouthfuls of beef and vegetable stew before hurrying back to change out of her school robes for detention. Students serving evening or night time detentions were not required to wear uniform, as long as they had their school cloaks over their casual clothes.

When Arya arrived at the dorm room it was empty as her classmates were still in the Great Hall at dinner, and she wasted no time throwing open her suitcase and perusing the many different expensive and designer brands Lucious and Narcissa had bought for her to take to school that year. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was dressing up for Snape, but in truth she did want to look good, even if it was going to be partly concealed under her school cloak.

After a few outfit changes, Arya decided on a pair of dark denim jeans that hugged her long legs tightly and were cut low enough that her hipbones protruded over the waistband. She coupled these with a white singlet bordered with delicate lace that fell to just above her jeans so that a sliver of her toned stomach was visible. Her long curls were pinned up in a simple high ponytail that fell down past her shoulder blades, but a few loose tendrils escaped and framed her face. Throwing her Slytherin cloak over her outfit and zipping up a pair of expensive black leather boots, Arya hurried down to the dungeons, not wanting to be late for her detention.

* * *

Snape paced his dungeon classroom waiting for Arya to arrive. He had laid out some cleaning supplies for her and decided that she would return the classroom to its usual pristine condition after the first year lesson earlier that day. As the first years were entirely clueless about proper potion brewing techniques and their introductory potion had been difficult, most results had been sprayed about thee room, covering the ceiling and bench tops. Thankfully Snape's clean-up wards caused all potions that touched the floor to evaporate but there still remained a substantial amount of congealed brews on the ceiling and benches for Arya to clean.

On reflection Snape had decided that it had probably not been a good idea to give the Slytherin girl detention considering his new feelings towards her, but he had been determined not to give her preferential treatment and any other student would have received at least a week's detention for hexing a classmate. Already Miss Lestrange was getting off lightly, and he did feel a certain duty as her housemaster to ensure she maintained proper pureblood etiquette and discipline, which meant the correct punishment when it was due. He was also secretly looking forward to spending a few hours alone with her, and was pleased that he had found a gruelling task for her to complete that was sure to take her most of the evening.

Snape gave up pacing and sat behind his desk. It was nearly seven and he knew that Miss Lestrange's impeccable pureblood upbringing would prevent her from being late. He rubbed his left forearm absentmindedly. It had been burning frequently since the Dark Lord's return last summer and he waited with baited breath for the nights when it would burn white hot and he would be called away to do Voldemort's bidding. He had not been summoned for nearly two weeks, and he was sure another call to order was imminent. Thankfully however, the Dark Lord appeared to be expressing him enormous gratitude for maintaining his post as a supposed "double agent" at Hogwarts, expressing the view that Snape had shown him unwavering loyalty throughout his absence. This was very contrary to his treatment of Lucious and his other Death Eaters who had all been punished most severely for their desertion.

Snape's dark mark twinged again under his robes but he ignored it as he heard a knock at the door. Smiling briefly at her impeccable timing before quickly resuming his emotionless façade, Snape pulled open the door to the dungeon classroom.

He was locked in the deep chocolate orbs of her eyes for a moment before allowing his gaze to travel down over her body. She was mostly covered by her Slytherin cloak however her dark denim jeans and black boots were visible through the break in the fabric. It was a classy dress style that made Snape want to see more but he quickly restrained his thoughts, reminding himself that she was a student, and he was her house master. He thought to himself that her beauty, intelligence and impeccable pureblood lineage, status and upbringing should not have been enough to draw him to her, but he found her strong personality and unwavering determination exceedingly compelling and honestly enjoyed her company. Snape had found during his time mentoring the Slytherin house and occasional visits to her home at Malfoy Manner to see Lucious that he was able to act more freely more around her, which was an emotion he rarely experienced in his double role with Albus and the Dark Lord. Jerking his eyes back up to meet Arya's, he hoped she hadn't noticed his casual gaze over her appealing body.

"Please follow me Miss Lestrange" he said, attempting his usual cold sneer but knowing it only sounded half-hearted due to his feelings towards the girl. "The first year potions students appear to have difficulty following basic instruction. It has become apparent that they are more talented at brewing wallpaper paste than potions, and as such my room is now partially obscured by coagulated failure. I have left some cleaning supplies on the desks, and I would like this room spotless before the end of your detention. You may not use magic."

He felt a pang of guilt at her pained expression as she gazed around the room at the spilt potions and mess she was required to clean up. He honestly felt awful for forcing a girl of her class and social standing to do work below that of a house elf, and had to remind himself that at school she was no longer a member of the ancient and noble houses of Lestrange and Black, and had to be treated as a student. As she began to work with a broom and a bucket of soapy water, Snape walked over to his desk at the front of the room and began grading papers. Granger's was on top of the pile and he could see that her slanted writing went on for at least two rolls of parchment longer than the word limit. He sighed, exasperated at the Griffindoor overachiever…it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Arya Began to grow hot as she relentlessly scrubbed the muck of the worn oak tables. The lack of magic meant that a lot of muscle power was required to shift the stains and already her face felt flushed. Her thick school cloak was weighing her down and so, after chancing a quick glance at Snape who seemed absorbed in his papers, she silently pulled off her cloak and hung it off the back of a chair. The relief was instant and she felt much cooler as she worked in her light summer top. She finished cleaning the back row of desks and moved to the middle rows, making her way closer to the potions master and hoping he didn't see that she had broken the rules and removed her school cloak during an evening detention. Her stealth was remarkably well executed, and she had begun to relax, confident that Snape was not going to look up from his papers. As she was polishing the corner of one of the front tables however, she kicked the leg of a protruding chair by mistake and sent it skidding across the wet floor. Arya didn't look over at Snape, pretending to be ingrossed in the stubborn piece of sticky potion she was peeling off the desk, but she could tell by his sharp intake of breath that he had seen her inappropriate attire. She waited for him to reprimand her dress code, but when no comment ensued, she continued cleaning. She was surprised that he had not insisted she put on her cloak, but thought maybe his preference of his Slytherin house students had allowed her to circumnavigate this particular rule.

In order to clean the ceiling which was sprayed with potion, Arya required a muggle stepladder upon which she balanced her bucket of soapy water as she reached up to scrub the congealed mess. She looked over at Snape through her eyelashes and noticed him staring at her exposed stomach and hipbones that were now clearly visible as she reached up to clean the ceiling. She was confused by his stare, sure that she must have been imagining it, and began to think back to the other times he had looked at her like that. The way he watched her in the great hall and how his eyes raked over her body as she entered his classroom…it reminded her of how she looked at him. But no, that was impossible…he couldn't possibly have feelings for her?

The more she considered it, the more plausible the hypothesis became, until Arya blushed furiously at the thought of her potion master's eyes which were currently glued to her slender waist and long legs. Reaching up to continue work on the ceiling, Arya became distracted by her new revelation and allowed the broom to slip a few inches out of her hands. She quickly caught it and experienced a short moment of relief before looking up to see the bucket of soapy water wobbling precariously on the step above her at the top of the ladder. The end of the broom must have knocked it as it slipped from her hands, and Arya saw the torrent of water fall towards her in slow motion. The force of the wave knocked her to the ground, which was a considerable height as the ceilings in Snape's classroom were high and required a tall ladder to reach. She fell hard on the stone floor and her head hit the corner of the table leg, knocking her into a daze. Forgetting Snape was there, she groaned, rolling into a ball as she tried to stop the world from spinning. Through the ringing in her ears she heard the screping of a chair followed by hurried footsteps and soon heard a worried voice in her ear.

"Miss Lestrange, can you hear me? Your head is bleeding quite profusely, let me get you a potion"  
She just groaned again, unable to make sense of what he was saying due to her recent blow to the head. Suddenly the floor fell away from her as she was encircled by strong arms and lifted out of the water. She automatically snuggled closer to the comforting embrace and felt the chest vibrate with a light chuckle. She was placed on one of the clean desks with something soft rolled up under her head and Snape disappeared to fetch her a potion. When he returned he felt gentle hands lift her head as he fed her a blood replenishing potion, a skin regrowth tonic and a bruising draught. Soon the world stopped spinning and Arya was able to sit up straight. Looking down embarrassed, she realised the soft pillow she was using had been his cloak, which was now stained dark with crimson blood.  
"I'm sorry professor, I seem to have ruined your cloak. Please forgive my carelessness, I don't know how I managed to fall, it was the water in the bucket that knocked me off, I lost my balance. Sorry..."  
"It's not a problem Miss Lestrange" he interrupted "You managed to clean my room beautifully and honestly it was unfair of me to force you to do manual labour. Now let me examine your injuries, Madame Pomfrey will have me fed to the dementors if she thinks I didn't take adequate are of you."

Arya resisted, already feeling embarrassed at her careless mistake and clumsiness, but Snape insisted and so she sat staring at his chest and stomach while he fussed over her head. She could see the outline of his strong abdominal muscles through the thin fabric of his robes and felt an overpowering urge to touch him, which she quickly supressed, embarrassed. She began thinking back to why she had fallen, and suddenly remembered what she had pieced together before. Snape liked her. Or at least he found her form pleasing. Either way, she was astonished that someone as talented, intelligent, patient and well built as Severus Snape could find any attraction to her, and was determined to investigate further what his feelings were. Glancing down self-consciously at her appearance, Arya realised that her white singlet had been drenched in water and was now totally transparent. She was wearing a green satin bra with black lace and its intricate design was clearly visible through the wet fabric which clung to her skin, outlining her every curve. This development evidently had not escaped Snape, who frequently glanced down at Arya's body while verifying that her head wound was completely healed.

After finishing with her head, he lifted her off the desk and set her to her feet. Arya thanked him for his help and blushed again, apologising for her embarrassing display earlier. Remembering her newfound revelation about Snape, and decided to play with him a little to see if her assumptions had been correct. Her hair had fallen out of its elastic which lay on the floor a few feet away in a puddle. She bent over to pick up the hair tie, making sure her smooth arse in the tight jeans was facing Snape as she beant over. Straightening up, she began tying her hair, exposing her stomach as she pulled her curls into a messy ponytail and ensuring her raised arms were forcing her breasts together so her cleavage formed a deep V clearly visible under her transparent singlet. Snape's eyes bulged and he stared at her toned body, taking hin her exposed curves. Ske smirked, looking directly at him, and sauntered out of the classroom, her hips swinging slightly as she walked.  
"Miss Lestrange" called Snape, his voice wavering slightly as though talking was a strain. Arya turned around to face him, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Yes Professor?" she smirked, teasing him.  
"Although your wet clothes are acceptable in my classroom, and trust me, they don't bother me in the slightest" he sneered, "Others throughout the school may find your attire innapropriate. I suggest you put on your Slytherin cloak before leaving the Dungeons. Goodnight." He finished, turning on his heel and returning to his desk. Arya was embarrassed at having forgotten her current state and quickly covered herself with the cloak. She called "goodnight sir" as she left the classroom, and hurried back to the common room to dry off. As she walked the corridors alone, she thought back to her detention and the tender way in which Snape had treated her injuries. He had even chuckled when she snuggled into his chest and had hinted at the end of the session that he liked her transparent clothing. She smiled, he definitely had a thing for her.

Soon Arya reached the common room which was not far from Snape's quarters and found it an uproar of noise and excitement. She was met by Daphne who dragged her hand and led her to the girls dormitories.  
"Arya! Thank god I thought that dungeon bat was gonna keep you all night. Come on, the fifth, sixth and seventh years are all having a start of term party in that abandoned greenhouse and we've got an hour to get ready. Let's go! We have to look really hot coz older boys are gonna be there. Eeeee I'm so excited, first party of the year, finally Draco's in fifth year and he gets to enjoy the senior parties with us! Also can I borrow one of your designer dresses? You have the best clothes. Hurry up Arya!"

Arya giggled at her friend as she was dragged up the stairs. She was excited too, senior parties were rumoured to be the best and she knew the older boys brought firewhisky. She couldn't wait for tonight! Maybe if she chatted up the right guys she could get some free drinks for herself and the girls. Daphne, Pansy and Arya never bought their own drinks when they went out, it was a pureblood tradition that had been drummed into them from a young age.

Soon the girls were lost in a whirl of dresses and shoes as they frantically decided on what to wear out that night.

**Hope you enjoyed the developments during detention! next chapter we will see Snape get his protective side on again as Arya experiences some trouble and also a bit of Voldemort's return. **

**Please follow and review! updates will continue to flow xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks to the people who reviewed! This one is extra long because I had so much I wanted to fit in! I hope you like it~**

Chapter Five: Greenhouse Seven and the Dark Lord

Pansy, Daphne and Arya stood in their underwear staring at the mountain of dresses Arya owned that were now sprawled on her four poster bead. Pansy was slightly curvier than the other two with paler skin, but she was still able to fit into some of Arya's dresses. Daphne was tall, tanned and slender, her long brown legs making up for her flat chest and lack of curves. Arya wasn't as tanned as Daphne due to her light complexion, but maintained some of the soft golden colour she had acquired during the summer. She was lithe and athletic, with a shaped figure that was not as generous as Pansy's curves but was certainly enough to turn heads as boys walked past. The three girls sifted through the dresses, excited to find something eye catching for their first senior party.

"What about this for you Daphne?" questioned Pansy, pulling a shimmering blue strappy dress from beneath the pile. Daphne took it, holding it up to herself in the mirror.  
"It's beautiful but I was looking for something a bit tighter. I think this might look like a bag on me, I won't be able to fill it. You could try it Pansy?"  
"Nah, pale blue clashes with my light skin" replied Pansy, returning the dress to the pile. "I'm better in red or black."  
"Oh pansy you should try this one" exclaimed Arya, pulling a satin scarlet dress from the pile. It was tight at the top so it would hug Pansy's chest but then fell away to layers of floaty fabric that looked like rose petals. The tight bodice had black lace trimming, but the red colour was still visible underneath and was brought out by the floaty part of the dress which was made from the same crimson fabric. Pansy's eyes lit up as she took the dress  
"It looks perfect Arya, I'll try it on." She exclaimed excitedly, taking the dress from Arya.

Daphne soon found a white dress which complemented her tan beautifully and hugged her body tightly, suiting her slender form. She paired it with turquoise heels for some colour and flicked her wand for maching turquoise eye shadow and perfect makeup. Arya Smiled at her success in finding her friends outfits and then quickly sifted through her pile to find her favourite dark emerald dress. She supposed it was partly because she was a Slytherin that the enjoyed wearing green so much, but the colour seemed to enhance her dark features while complementing her skin tone. The dress was tight and strapless, extending from just above her chest to half way down her thigh. Although it was short, the tight fabric prevented it from riding up while she danced, and the low V shaped neckline could reveal some of the lace of her bra at a certain angle, but mostly concealed everything. Around the waist the green dress was broken by a black panel that surrounded her like a belt, accentuating her slender waist while highlighting her chest and arse. Arya coupled this with black heels and makeup, choosing to keep her long curls in a ponytail as they would only make her hot and irritable at the party.

Daphne and Arya hurried Pansy along who was still without shoes and makeup, and soon the three sixth years were walking down the staircase to the Slytherin common room. Draco and Blaise had been waiting expectantly in jeans and buttoned shirts, but quickly got to their feet when they saw the girls. Draco ran to Pansy and locked lips with hers while Arya and Daphne made faces of disgust behind them and booed loudly, laughing when Draco pulled away and made several rude hand gestures.

"you look great little cuz" whispered Draco, and Arya smiled, punching Draco on the shoulder.  
"Thanks baby cousin, I'm older than you remember?"  
"Shhh only by a year" retorted Draco "And I'm taller anyway so you're still my little cousin"  
Arya opened her mouth to retort but saw that the fifth, sixth and seventh years in the common room were all preparing to leave for the party. It was essential that they all leave together so that the older students could maintain dissillusionment charms over the entire group and safely transfer all of the students to the Greenhouse where the secret parties were held.

As she clambered out of the wooden trap door to the common room, Arya glanced back at the forlorn looking fourth years, and remembered how she had felt two years ago when the seniors left for parties without her. She smiled, revelling in the fact that she was now old enough, and walked quickly to keep up with the now invisible group of students in front of her. She linked arms with Pansy and Daphne so they wouldn't lose each other, and soon the group was stumbling in their heels over the grassy slope down to greenhouse seven.

Arya grimaced when she saw the greenhouse. It had been abandoned many years ago as the wizard population began to decline and the school no longer required a seventh greenhouse to teach all of its students. Since around 1943, no maintenance had been done on the old building and the cracked, grimy windows seemed uninviting. The three girls shared disappointed looks, wondering how they were supposed to have a party in this dingy abandoned building. As they approached, the greenhouse looked deserted and the cracked windows and dirty concrete floor did not present an ideal party location. Somewhere however, despite the emptyness of the greenhouse, Arya could hear music and laughing, although no one appeared to be around. She was very confused, but followed the rest of the Slytherins into the grimy building.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Upon entering the greenhouse, the dingy space burst into a pumping party, with lights, music and a bar in the back corner. The old building seemed to be charmed to be at least three times bigger on the inside, and the walls and ceiling were a pristine white which reflected the coloured lights well around the room. The walls were lined with whice couches in the shape of horse shoes so groups of students could sit in rings and talk, and the middle of the room was covered by a large square of bright gold which served as a dance floor, upon which around fifty students were already jumping and dancing. Arya was in awe of the room, and couldn't beliee that students had managed to create such a fantastic perty venue. There were not only Slytherins, but fifth, sixth and seventh year students from all over the school. It gave Arya a sort of rebellious rush to think that half of the students in the school disappear on a regular basis to come down here and no teachers ever notice.

Pansy soon left to dance with Draco, Leaving Blaise, Daphne and Arya standing near the door. Arya wanted a drink but her pride prevented her from buying one for herself, and she caught Daphne's eye, knowing that she felt the same way.  
"Let's go dance" suggested Arya, and the two girls left Blaise who was now chatting to a blonde fifth year Ravenclaw girl, going to join the others on the large golden square in the centre of the room. They met several people they knew, and Arya was soon lost in the pumping music and flashing lights, spinning around the gold dance floor so that her hair fanned out and her body swung seductively. It was a cramped space, and she found herself constantly rubbing against other people. She didn't mind this at first, although as the night continued it was hard to stop unwanted hands from grabbing her while she danced. A drunk Grffindoor sixth year grabbed her from behind, pulling her close to him and kissing down her neck. She elbowed him hard in the stomach and tried to wriggle free, and was soon rescued by a seventh year from her own house, Charles Rosier. Rosier ripped open the griffindoor's arms and pulled her free, pushing the confused sixth year into the crowd. He yelled after him "Don't you dare put your filthy half blood hands on her again you creep!" before gently sliding a hand around Arya's waist and leading her away from the dancing teenagers. "I'm so sorry about him" said Rosier, rubbing Arya on the back and leading her towards the corner of the room. "I know he was drunk, but I don't know what provoked him into thinking he could force himself onto someone of your class and standing. Not to mention a witch as beautiful as yourself" he added, winking. Arya blushed and leaned closer to him, allowing him to take her to the bar and place an order for drinks. "Let me buy you a drink. You deserve a pick-me-up after that treatment" he said kindly, paying for her glass and passing her a pink cocktail that smelled strongly of firewhisky and willow berries. They downed their drinks fairly quickly and then Rosier pulled Arya back to the dance floor, running his hands occasionally along her body as they danced. She assumed it was only because of their close proximity and the many people pushing around them that he was rubbing his body against hers. He was definitely too well brought up to be coming on to a girl that quickly.

Arya continued to dance as Rosier topped her up with frequent drinks, becoming increasingly light hearted and happy as she felt herself pushing her body flush against Rosier. It was only because she was beginning to feel dizzy and needed the support that she was leaning on him so much, but she was sure he understood that. She often became very physical and draped her body over people when she was drunk, but Rosier was a pureblood gentleman and would not misinterpret her actions. Together they danced closely as the party continued through the night.

* * *

Severus Snape's left forearm had burned agonisingly painful that evening, and he knew the Dark Lord required his presence. He had little time to waste, as the Dark Lord did not condone late arrival, and Snape wanted to avoid unnecessary punishment. For the moment, the summons drew him to Voldemort's ancient country estate Riddle Manor, but Snape knew that soon the Dark Lord's rise to power would be out in the open and he would wish to position himself closer to the wizarding capital of London, meaning that he would most probably take up Malfoy Manor as Headquarters. Snape deeply regretted this, as his close friend Lucious and both Draco and Arya would be greatly disrupted and at risk due to this decision, but he could not risk confronting the Dark Lord and potentially jeopardising his position as a double agent for Dumbledore.

Snape quickly donned a travelling cloak and walked to the gates of Hogwarts to escape the anti-apparation wards. As he descended the grassy slope past the greenhouses he thought he could hear distant music, but put it down to his mounting nerves about the evening's meeting. He silently passed through the iron gates between the stone pillars mounted with winged boars, and walked off into the night. When he was around ten metres from the school gates, Snape twisted in mid air and vanished with a loud pop.

The rolling fields and sweeping grounds surrounding the once grand chateau that was Riddle Manor were now unkempt and overgrown. Nettles spilled onto the gravel pathway and clung to Snape's robes as he strode up the drive to the palace which was now overgrown with ivy after being disused for over fifteen years. When he entered, there was a lingering stale aroma of dust and neglect that had not quite disappeared despite the Manor having been used for the Dark Lord's head quartes for the past three months since his return.

Snape followed the murmurs of voices coming from the grand drawing room and entered quietly, walking quickly to kneel at the Dark Lord's feet. Voldemort himself was seated in a high backed black velvet chair in the drawing room, with Petigrew standing by his side. Before him stood a ring of his Death Eaters, including a scared looking Lucious who evidently feared punishment for his desertion. Snape bent low and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes, disgusted that he was forced to perform such a task in order to appear to be a devoted servant.  
"Rise Severus, my loyal servant, and join your place among my ranks" said Voldemort in his cold penetrating voice. Snape obediently stood and took his place in the empty gap between Macnair and Lucious. Voldemort continued to the room at large  
"I have called you here today to discuss plans of my return and the control we will soon gain over the wizarding world. Our ultimate aim is of course to abolish all mudbloods and muggles so that pureblood wizards may gain supreme power in their rightful place, above all others. Half bloods may be allowed to live if they remain our loyal servants, but we are keen to see a new age which is dominated by the superior pure blood race. Are we in agreement my fellows?" questioned Voldemort, his red eyes passing over the group as he looked for their approval in his plan. They had of course heard this speech many times, it had been the Dark Lord's ambition for decades now, but they cheered uproariously and stamped their feet to show their appreciation. Snape joined in, determined to play the part of the devoted servant, and cheered loudly until the Dark Lord raised his hands for silence. The room immediately fell quiet and Voldemort continued;

"As you are all well aware" he went on "The ministry is sweetly ignoring my return for the time being. We will of course do our upmost to remain in secrecy for as long as possible in order to maximise our opportunity to gain power and followers without alerting the Ministry and the aurors of our presence. Although they are incompetent fools and must be delusional to have not yet noticed my rise to power, they could pose an annoying threat and so again I ask you to keep quiet in your missions…which brings me to the reason I called you tonight.

"As we stand here, warm and comfortable in the home of my ancestors, others are trapped in the horrific pain of Azkaban. Our brothers and sisters, devoted Death Eaters who fought and went to prison for our cause, are rotting in jail cells as you lot stand here in your expensive robes discussing what meal your wives will cook for you tonight. They were willing to face Azkaban for me, even to die for me, while you lot denied your charges and continued with your petty mundane lives. You disgust me. You do not deserve to stand in the same room as me after turning your back on my cause…and yet here you are. And I have gathered you here to right this terrible wrong and bring them home to me. We must bring home our brothers and sisters, your fellow supporters. Do your duty to your lord and our cause and bring home our missing allies. A douzen of our number decay alone in jail as we speak. As of this moment however, their hours in prison are numbered. Soon they will be set free and will flock to our ranks. Do not disappoint me my Death Eaters, ensure our missing members return to their rightful place so we may congratulate them on their devotion. Leave now, and do not return until you can bring me detailed escape plans. Now go."

The Death Eaters began to file out, but Voldemort called quickly "Lucious and Severus, please remain."

Severus Snape gulped. He was unsure of what he may have done, but feared that torture was imminent. The Dark Lord rose from his chair and walked towards the two men. He addressed Snape first, "Severus" he hissed drawing closer "How goes it at the school Severus?" he questioned "What news do you have of that fool Dumbledore?"  
Snape knew that if he didn't provide a certain amount of information then Voldemort would suspect his loyalty was not solely to the Dark Lord's cause, equally he didn't want to give away the headmaster's secrets. Thinking quickly he gave away small details only, informing Voldemort of the new defence teacher Umbridge and the ministry's involvement in the school. He added some irrelevant detail about how the minister for magic seems to think that Dumbledore was building a secret army of students to fight against him and take the job of minister for magic. This was the ministry's explanation for why Dumbledore had been spreading the word that Voldemort was back, as Snape had been told by Umbridge earlier that week. All of this information seemed to please the Dark Lord as it showed that news of his return was not being easily believed by the wider community, and thankfully Snape was dismissed without torture or punishment.

As he left, he heard a high cold voice beckoning to Lucious, and gave him a sympathetic wince.  
"Lucious, I think it is time you earned your place back among our ranks. If you still wish to serve me that is. I do not accept deserters back very easily but if you pass a certain test I have devised, I may make an exception for you" said Voldemort, pacing circles around Lucious' kneeling form.

Snape hurried to escape the room before Lucious' "testing" began. He was sure it entailed hours of the cruciatus curse as punishment for Lucous' desertion, forcing the man to "prove himself worthy" before he was able to serve the Dark Lord once again. Despite the horrible way to atone for his crimes, Lucious did not have an alternative. If he refused to serve the Dark Lord, he would still be tortured, but death would soon follow. At least by pleading to return to the Death Eater ranks, his life may be spared.

As Snape walked up the overgrown drive back to his apparation point, he glanced at the large clock tower on the top of the Riddle Mansion. It read 2:00am and Snape was relieved that the meeting had not taken the entire night. At least he would be able to get a few hours of sleep before teaching the next day. Finally reaching the grassy knoll onto which he had apparated earlier, Snpe turned on his heel and vanished, reappearing before the wrought iron gates of Hogwarts. He walked through the gates effortlessly, as though they were vapour due to the charm Dumbledore had placed on the school boundaries that allowed teachers to enter and exit at their own will. He began the long walk through the grounds up to the castle, but just as the turrets loomed into view, he heard a girl screaming and struggling somewhere nearby. He hurredly followed the noise, confused as to why anyone was out on the grounds in the early hours of the morning. It was pitch black all around and Snape struggled to find the source of the commotion. The frantic voice sounded almost like…but it couldn't be…

* * *

As the hours ticked by, students began to leave the party in twos and threes. Arya was now dancing with Rosier, her body against his as they swayed genty to the music which was now slow and relaxing. A few couples were sitting on lounges around the room and several people were dancing, but most had gone to bed at around 1 in the morning as they had school the next day. It was now just past two, and the stragglers began gathering themselves and leaving the greenhouse to stumble back to their dormitories.

Arya looked up at Charles Rosier expectantly, wondering if they were going to leave soon. His blue eyes met her brown ones and he leaned forwards, locking lips with Arya. She allowed the kiss, putting a hand behind his neck to draw him closer to her, flicking her tongue against his. Her head was buzzing slightly with alcohol and it had been a while since she had gotten with any boys. Also Charles was very handsome… she thought and he put a hand in the small of her back, pulling her body closer against his own. She felt his arousal through his trousers and ground against him cheekily, knowing it would turn him on. He moaned into her mouth and moved a hand to cup her breast. Arya pulled away slowly. It had been fun, but she wasn't interested in going any further in the middle of a Hogwarts greenhouse.  
"Let's go back" she suggested, taking his hand and leading him to the door, "We've got classes tomorrow." He nodded in agreement and the two began walking up the hill towards the school. Arya stumbled clumsily in her heels and fell to the ground, landing harmlessly on the soft grass. She giggled and looked up at Rosier expectantly, waiting for him to pull her to her feet. He didn't, but sat on the ground net to her, pushing her into a lying position.  
"let's look at the stars for a while" he said, lying down next to her "They're so beautiful in this part of Scotland."

Arya agreed, slightly confused but compliant in her drunk state, and snuggled into his shoulder. He rolled over and began kissing her, and she responded, kissing him back hungrily. His hands began moving over her body and she allowed him to explore her for a while, although became slightly annoyed when he placed a hand between her legs. She had not given him permission to go there, and she whispered "No, don't" into his mouth as they kissed.  
"Why not?" he replied, moving his hand under her dress so that only the fabric of her underwear was between his hand and her. Arya tried to think of a reason why not, but her head was fuzzy with alcohol and she couldn't formulate an argument. After all, she had done this with other boys, why not? Suddenly his fingers were inside her and his thumb rubbed over her clit as he moved his fingers in and out. It felt wrong, she didn't know this guy and they were lying on the muddy ground on the hill by the greenhouses. This was against all of her pureblood upbringing and she began to squirm, trying to get free. He wouldn't move, but rolled over so that his bodyweight was on her, pinning her to the grass. She tried to push him away but he just pushed his fingers deeper and clamped his lips over hers to prevent her from struggling.

Now Arya began to panic. She twisted and turned but he wouldn't move, and she began to scream, although most of the noise was muffled by his mouth. He pulled away and whispered in her ear  
"Come on now Lestrange, surely you can do me this one favour? I've bought you about seventy galleons worth of drinks and danced with you all night. You didn't think that as going to be for nothing, did you? Come on, trust me, I'm so turned on that this won't take long."

Arya screamed, louder this time, allowing the sound to echo around the grounds. Rosier slapped her hard in the face, causing her jaws to bite down on her tongue and drawing blood. She began thrashing against the seventh year Slytherin's arms, but he had a firm grip and would not let her go. With a wave of his wand her dress ripped open, revealing her lace bra as she struggled in the dirt. Still pumping his fingers inside her, Rosier bent down to put his mouth to Arya's chest, and she screamed again, pushing him away from her with all of her strength.

* * *

Snape ran to the source of the screams which were growing louder now. Suddenly his vision flared red with anger as he was Rosier attempting to force himself on Snape's dearest student, He flicked his wand immediately, causing Rosier to fly twelve feet into the air and land down about two metres to the left of where he had been lying on Arya. The boy groaned and got to his feet, looking around confused for his attacker, and Snape began tearing up the hill, his cloak billowing behind him as he bore down on Rosier. His veins bubbled with rage at the boy, repulsed that the Slytherin seventh year would think to force himself onto a beautiful and intelligent witch Arya Lestrange. Not his Arya. He was fuming with fury.

"YOU FILTHY STINKING LOW-LIFE" Snape yelled, his voice crackling with menacing anger "YOU DERANGED TWISTED LUNATIC!" he went on, his wand pointed at Rosier who was now cowering in the grass, a look of fear plastered over his previously arrogant features. Suddenly Snape's voice turned quiet and venomous "how dare you. How DARE you! Forcing yourself upon a woman like that. It's disgusting! And not just any harlot, but a beautiful intelligent pure blood like Miss Lestrange. You shame your house and family, and belong rotting in a jail cell somewhere far away from poor innocent girls. I'm sure Mr Malfoy will be extremely angered to hear of your assault on his only niece, and need I mention the girl's parents? The Lestrange and Malfoy families will crush the Rosier house like the vermin you are. You're parents are equally to blame if they raised you to practice such acts."  
Snape spat on Rosier's cowering body and waved his wand, binding the boy in thick white cords. "you will receive suspension at the very least for your atrocious behaviour. I'm sending you to the headmaster's office, and upon entering you will explain why you are there and what it is you have done. I don't doubt that the headmaster is still awake. And zip up your pants you filthy, pathetic, flobberworm" spat Snap, waving his wand and sending Rosier's bound body floating up towards Dumbledore's office.

When Rosier was out of sight, Arya shivered, suddenly aware that her dress was in tatters and her nearly naked body was lying in the cold slushy mud. The grass had been ripped up in her struggle and mud caked her hair which was druing in thick clumps around her face. Her face was turning a deep shade of purple where it looked as if she had been slapped and there was a trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

* * *

Arya moaned when she noticed her potions master standing over her and tried to get up, but quickly experienced a spell of dizziness due to the alcohol that was still in her system and fell back to the ground, her eyes closing. Gratitude welled within her at how he had rescued her and a wave of relief washed over her that Rosier was now bound and on the way out of Hogwarts, at least for a few days on suspension.

Upon hearing her pained noises, Snape hurried over and knelt beside her in the mud, gently shaking her shoulders. She opened her brown eyes and stared blearily up into Snape's black ones, feeling overcome with relief and gratitude at how he had saved her. She watched him pull off his cloak and wrap it gently around her, covering her exposed body and lifting her gently to his chest. She began mumbling incoherently into his robes as he carried her to the castle, trying to explain what had happened but slurring her words to such an etent that it was impossible to dissern what she was saying. She felt angry at her body for not responding to her brain, but the anger quickly passed as she realised that her georgeous potions professor was cradling her in his arms and wrapped in his cloak. Sha snuggled down into the warm fabric and breathed his scent deeply.  
"I love how you smell" she blurted out, without thinking "It's so refreshing" she added stupidly, allowing the alcohol to take control of her talking. Snape looked worried as he stared down at her  
"I think Rosier must have spiked our drink" he said as they passed through the entrance hall and he turned right towards the dungeons. Arya didn't reply, unsure what to say. It was true, she hadn't had vary many drinks, surely she wasn't that much of a light weight? Hmm maybe Rosier had spiked her drink, she thought, but quickly put it out of her mind as she focused on staring up at her potions professor's sharp jawline and short dark stubble under his chin.

Without considering her actions, Arya reached up and stroked the stubble, feeling how it was spiky under her fingers. She stroked down his neck and his chest, and then back up to his jaw, feeling the contrast between the smooth skin of his neck and the rough spikes that outlined his chin.  
"Stop that Lestrange" he hissed, "you're intoxicated and not in your right mind." But he was powerless to stop her as both of his hands were supporting Arya's body weight, and so she continued to stroke his face and chest, revelling in the closeness with her professor. After a few minutes he ignored it, allowing her to continue while he led her through an oak panelled door and into a large, comfortable looking sitting room. He placed her onto a dark brown leather lounge and walked over to a glass cupboard, rifling through bottles and muttering to himself. Arya was too dazed to take in her surroundings, and took the opportunity of being in a warm cloak on a soft couch to get some sleep.

Soon, Snape was shaking her awake and when she began to stir, he lifted her head gently and fed her from his stock of potions. She felt the pain in her face recede as the bruise draught took effect and her mouth no longer tasted of blood. She also felt a tingle between her legs as the damage Rosier had caused from being a bit over excited and rough was quickly repaired. As she began to feel better, Arya sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She got to her feet and began pacing the room, gazing around at the walls stacked high with bookshelves on one side and potion cabinets on the other. In the centre of one wall, a fire crackled welcomingly and the entire room was panelled with red-brown polished wood which gave it a warm, inviting feel.

Arya was still groggy from the alcohol but decided that she must be in Snape's private quarters. She looked down at her tattered dress and the mud caked in her hair and groaned. Her favourite dress was ruined and she really needed a bath.  
"What's the matter Miss Lestrange?" questioned Snape, striding over to where Arya stood.  
"My favourite dress is ruined now thanks to that son-of-a-blast-ended-skrewt" she complained, pulling off her muddy dress without considering that it may not have been appropriate in the presence of her potions master. She stood in her underwear and examined the tattered remains, wondering what to tell Lucious when she returned home and her expensive designer dress had been ruined.  
"Here, let me fix it" said Snape, taking the dress and smiling at Arya's choice of words. "if you go down the hall, the first door on the left is the bathroom. Go and wash off and I'll bring you fresh towels in a minute."

Arya smiled widely, glad that the dress could be saved. "Thank you professor" she said, kissing his cheek, before hurrying off to run a bath. Somewhere inside she knew that walking around in her underwear in her professor's private quarters and kissing him on the cheek was the wrong thing to be doing, but the logical part of her brain had been deeply supressed by copious amounts of alcohol, and Arya was unable to control her actions.

Fifteen minutes later, Snape entered the bathroom with a large white towel and without looking in her direction, placed it on the towel rack for her to claim. When he left she quickly got out of the bath and dried herself, wrapping the towel around her body and walking back into the library room where Snape was patiently waiting. He handed her a Slytherin T-shirt and a pair of his boxers that he had transfigured into pyjama shorts.  
"I'm sorry Miss Lestrange but you know the rules. The Slytherin dormitory locks after three am for safety reasons, so you won't be able to return and sleep with your classmates. In any case, after your ordeal this evening I think it best if you sleep with an adult close by in case of emergency. I will of course give you my bed and I will sleep here on the couch.

"But professor" protested Arya "there's plenty of room in your bed for both of us, im sure you have a double, and I don't mind sharing." For a moment Arya saw Snape's eyes darken with desire, but he quickly shook his head and replied sharply "Miss Lestrange, you are hardly in a condition to make suggestions tonight, get some sleep so we may talk coherently tomorrow morning. In any case, you are my student and it would be inappropriate."

Arya walked away, dejected. She knew he had feelings for her, it would just take a bit of prodding to get him to open up. Tonight however, he seemed adamant that she get some sleep, and so she followed his directions down the corridor and found herself in a dimly lit bedroom. It was tastefully decorated, with a carved oak wooden bedstead and two matching bedside tables. There were books on the nightstand but Arya was too tired to examine Snape's personal posessions at the moment, so she slid between the cream coloured bedsheets and inhailed the familiar scent she had experienced in Snape's cloak earlier on. She was surprised that Snape's quarters were so warm and comforting, with the predominant colours being dark brown and beige, but on closer examination she noticed that the cream bed sheets were boardered with emerald green thread and she smiled at the Slytherin house pride he expressed even in his personal quarters. As Arya closed her eyes, she vowed to explore the rest of the room more closely when she woke up, and drifter off to sleep in her professor's bed.

**I hope you like how the relationship is progressing, I'm trying to make it happen as fast as possible without Snape being too AU so don't worry, it will happen soon :) SO it looks like the escape from Azkaban is underway as the death eaters prepare to free their comrades. **

**Will update soon :) :* love you all xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I've changed it around a bit so that Arya is actually in her sixth year because she is a year older than Draco. It felt a bit wrong writing a story like this about a fifteen year old but in sixth year they turn seventeen so soon she'll be legally of age in the wizarding world :) I hope you enjoy the chapter, the next one will feature a bit more action with the dark lord becoming more active and facilitating the escape of the imprisoned Death Eaters, but this one was important to develop the Snape/Arya relationship **

**Enjoy~**

The first thing Arya was aware of the next morning was the heat of the sun streaming through the high arched window across her spacious double bed. It was already late morning and the strength of the Autumn rays refracted through the old fashioned glass was enough to cause Arya's sleeping form to toast as though in an oven under the thick goose down duvet. She kicked off her blankets sleepily and enjoyed the refreshing breeze now lightly skimming her exposed legs and thighs. By the amount of heat and light permeating the room, Arya could tell it must have been after ten in the morning and this thought bothered her somehow, but her head was too fuzzy to address the issue. The screeching of the school barn owls in the nearby owlery caused her to wince in pain as she was suddenly aware of a throbbing headache that caused her to groan loudly and roll over, burying her head in her pillows and wincing.

The sheets covering the pillow were soft and they smelled strangely familiar but upon opening her eyes Arya was disturbed to find that she was not in the Slytherin girls dormitories. Before she could remember what happened the previous night, Arya was suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea and she threw the covers back as she sprinted out of the bedroom to the bathroom she knew was just off the bedroom in an ensuite style as she remembered it from the previous night.

After emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet and washing her face, Arya made her way back to the bedroom, feeling refreshed. Blinking at the bright light streaming through the window, she began for the first time that morning to take in her surroundings. The room was not unpleasant, with a dark mahogany theme predominating, shown in the ornately carved four posted bed and two matching polished nightstands. One wall was obscured by a tall floor-to-ceiling bookshelf also made of the same polished mahogany and piled high with old volumes. Arya assumed they were old textbooks from previous generations, but on closer inspection she saw they were novels, adventures and children's stories. This shelf was evidently situated in the bedroom for pleasure reading and Arya could already make out some of her favourites.

The other three walls were an unremarkable beige due to the old fashioned stone with which Hogwarts had been built, but the tall arched windows gave the room a homely feel and the floor was carpeted and soft. Arya padded back across the room and threw herself onto the bead, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the pounding in her head. Fragments of the previous night faded into view as she tried to remember how she had wound up in this unremarkable but homely bedroom. She remembered Charles Rosier's dark handsome features and wondered if it was his private quarters, but quickly dismissed that thought when she realised his bedroom should closely resemble her own Slytherin dormitory as he was a seventh year in her own house. She racked her brains for some clue as to what had happened the previous night, but could only remember dancing with Rosier. Straining to break through her hazy consciousness, Arya remembered bits and pieces of her evening. She had been very drunk, of that she was certain, and Rosier had supported her up the hill back to the castle. She had a feeling he had tried to make a move on her, although she couldn't remember anything significant, and she was sure she had run into someone on the way back to the castle because she could not remember Rosier walking her back to her dormitory.

Realising that she was unable to hold much coherent thought in her pounding head, she rolled over to the nightstand where she had noticed a piece of parchment and a quill had been sitting earlier that morning. She began scribbling down what she knew:

- Rosier bought me drinks all through the night. Was he trying to get me drunk?

- Rosier had been trying to make a move on me all night

- Rosier had begun walking me back but I can't remember him being there beyond the grassy slope by the greenhouses.

- We ran into someone on that grassy slope

- I don't remember walking back to the castle at all…

Arya stared down at the parchment and tried to make sense of what she had written. If she couldn't remember walking back to the castle then someone else must have carried her, because walking alone at night in the dark was not something she would be likely to forget. Rosier's moves all night seemed to suggest he wanted to make a move on her, but she was sure he hadn't succeeded in having sex with her because again, that was not something she would be likely to forget and in any case, if he had taken advantage of her drunk state then surely she would have woken up in his bed? No, she definitely didn't have sex with him…but then, she wouldn't have been strong enough to refuse, which meant that someone must have rescued her from Rosier.

All of the pieces of information seemed to form a blurry puzzle. Some time that night while walking up to the castle, someone must have met her on the grassy slope and rescued her from Rosier, then taken her to sleep in their quarters. But who? She felt she owed her mysterious rescuer some thanks, whoever they were, but she couldn't remember anything of last night's events.

Sighing in anger at her own insolence, Arya decided to leave the bedroom and search the rest of the quarters. She decided it would be obvious who had brought her here once she examined their possessions or saw their name written on their clothing or books, but when she tested the brass doorknob, it was locked. She was unable to leave the room and resigned to sitting on the bed again, waiting for her rescuer to return to his quarters.

She did not mind being locked in the room. It had a pretty view over the grounds and was connected to an ensuite bathroom, and all she really wanted to do was sleep anyway as the pounding in her head prevented her from thinking clearly. Snuggling into the bed sheets, Arya suddenly realised that today was a Monday. That meant she had already missed all of double charms and half of transfiguration, and that was sure to put her behind other students. She vowed to review the topics they had covered so as not to drop a place in the class or give Granger the satisfaction of beating her by too many marks. It was unfair, she thought, that Granger had been allowed to skip a grade. Now she had a tough competitor whereas in any other year group she would have easily been the most intelligent.

Just as she began to doze, Arya was hit by another wave of nausea and flipped off her covers, running to the bathroom to empty the contents of her churning stomach. Behind her she heard the door to the bedroom click open followed by heavy footsteps, but she was unable to move and continued to retch over the toilet bowl. Suddenly she felt her long curly hair pulled back behind her neck while another hand rubbed soothing circles on her back. A familiar scent of cologne filled the bathroom and as Arya stood up from the floor, shivering, she found herself face to face with her potions master.

She blushed and looked down, embarrassed that Snape had seen her in such a compromising position, and began to excuse herself, mumbling apologies. Snape pressed a long finger to her lips and silenced her, saying "hush Miss Lestrange, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just grateful you're alright."

This shocked Arya into silence, confused as to why Snape might think she wasn't "alright". He must have sensed her confusion because he quickly changed tact, questioning "Do you remember anything of what happened last night?"

"Yes sir" replied Arya hurriedly, eager to please the man she had fawned over for six years now "I spent the evening with Charles Rosier, but he seemed to be developing an interest in me so at some point in the night I guess I gave him the slip because I don't remember entering the castle with him. I guess you brought me back then?" she finished, wanting to acknowledge Snape for his kind gesture.

He nodded slowly and helped her back into the bedroom, walking out briefly before returning with her folded Slytherin robes, complete with the prefects badge. He seemed to pause for a while before acknowledging Arya's answer: "Yes Miss Lestrange, I brought you back to my quarters last night after finding you on the Hogwarts grounds after dark. Due to curfew and your condition at the time I was unable to return you to your dormitory and so I allowed you to sleep in my quarters. I only locked the door to avoid you being confused upon your awakening, I apologise, and I thought I would be back from morning classes before you woke up. And don't worry about the classes you missed, I believe you deserved a sleep in."

Arya was surprised Snape was condoning missing classes, and even more shocked that he had allowed her to sleep in his own bed, but tried to act casual in her response. "I really appreciate what you did for me Professor, thanks for letting me sleep in your bed. I'm sorry, I guess you had to sleep on a couch or something." She added, feeling guilty.  
"It was nothing Miss Lestrange. I have been aware of these secret parties for years now you know" he smirked, enjoying her shocked expression "I just wanted to ensure your safe return to the castle. But tell me, do you remember nothing of why I found you on the grounds or how Rosier disappeared?"

Arya was confused, but replied anyway "No sir, I guess Rosier just gave up when he figured I wasn't interested?"

Snape nodded and turned to leave the room. "I guess that's best. Okay, dress yourself and come out for some lunch before your afternoon classes. I've had a tray brought up by the kitchen elves." He said, before turning on his heel and striding out.

Arya was unsure as to why Snape was talking in such a disjointed fashion or why he had allowed a sixth year student to sleep in his bed, but remembered her previous revelation about his feelings for her and smiled to herself. She realised that he must really care for her if he had allowed her access to his private quarters and let her sleep in, she thought. Grinning at her newfound discovery, she began to undress and put on her robes, however the grin soon slid off her face like stink sap. As she looked down at her bare torso, deep blue and purple finger shaped bruises were visible along her ribs and on her thighs. Arya let out a soft scream and ran out to her professor for an explanation, completely disregarding the fact that she was dressed only in a lace bra and underwear.

When she entered the living room, Snape was reclined on a leather armchair while perusing a heavy volume titled "the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making". He quickly looked up when she walked in, and his eyes darkened with desire when he saw her toned body on display with very little covered up. His expression soon turned to anger however when he caught sight of the purpling bruises that encircled her torso and thighs, and he quickly jumped to his feet, rushing into an adjoining room.

"Professor!" called Arya after him. "Come back, I know you know something you're not letting on! What happened to me? Was it Rosier?" panic began to overwhelm Arya as she remembered that she shared a common room with Charles Rosier. "Snape!" she called, becoming anxious "did Rosier do this? Did he attack me? Will he do it again?! I'm not safe here, I have to….I don't know…get out…what if…" She began to mumble disjointedly as she paced around the room, her mind becoming more frantic as she considered what could have happened to her the previous night.

Suddenly Snape burst out of the room, which Arya now realised was his potion storage cupboard, and brandished a jar of bruise salve as he approached Arya, who was pacing circles on Snape's plush carpet by the fire.

"Calm down Arya" he ordered in a silky smooth voice which seemed to resonate throughout Arya's inner thoughts. It was the first time he had called her by her first name, and the vowels rolled off his tongue like velvet, sending electric shivers up Arya's spine. She did feel calmer as he approached, but would not let him come near her without a proper explanation.  
"Arya" he said her name again, seemingly pleading with her to allow him to heal her bruises "it seems we are going to have to reach some sort of deal" he finished. "I will tell you all I know of last night's events, as you seem incapable of remembering them yourself" he smirked "but in exchange you will allow me to heal these marks so I can rest easily knowing that you are safe and comfortable"

Arya considered his proposition for a moment, pleased that the idea of her being comfortable allowed him to sleep better at night, before stepping forward to allow him to administer the salve. "Fine" she spat, pretending to be angry at his stubbornness but really thrilled that he cared for her to such an extent. "But I want every detail. I'm scared not knowing what happened to me."

Snape nodded in agreement, and proceeded to recount the events of the previous night. "Well as you know you attended a supposedly secret party in the old abandoned greenhouse last night. You would do well to remember for the future however, that such gatherings are never secret and indeed the Hogwarts wards alert all of the teachers to the movement of large groups of students. Anyway, that is beside the point. After this party, Charles Rosier began to walk you back to your dormitory, however he had purposefully given you extremely strong drinks which caused you to become almost completely incoherent and cling to him blindly as he dragged you up the hill to the castle. Thus, you were unaware that he pulled you off the main path and over to a muddy ditch where he intended to use you to satisfy his own desires" Spat Snape, his eyes darkening with anger as he clenched his fists.  
"Luckily for you, I was passing the forbidden forest at the time and heard the sound of a struggle. I found Rosier pinning you to the ground while him…anyway…tried to take advantage of you"

This recount was evidently very difficult for Snape, and Arya stood wide eyed as he gently massaged her ribs with bruise salve and tried to stop himself from pressing too hard in anger. When he had once again maintained composure, Snape tried again

"I hastened to bind Rosier and send him to the headmaster's office, before wrapping you in my cloak and bringing you to my quarters. I'm sure you can infer what happened from there." He finished lamely, trying unsuccessfully to conceal the pain he felt at reliving the events of the previous night.

Snape's fingers trailed lightly over Arya's flat stomach, lingering on her protruding hipbones before moving down to rub cream into the areas of her thighs that had been affected by the bruises. Arya was enjoying his ministrations very much, revelling in this moment which was very similar to her countless sexual fantasies with her Professor. She understood that what he was doing was purely a professional requirement to tend to his student, she could tell by the way his gently hands lingered over her curves that he was enjoying touching her body. The glazed look over his eyes also gave Arya the impression that he was imagining doing something more to her, but she quickly pushed the thought away, sure that her fantasies were obscuring the reality.

As she considered what had occurred the previous night, Arya was overcome by a sense of fear. She had been attacked and abused by a boy she had known her whole life, even outside Hogwarts. They had been in the same house for all of her Hogwarts life and they often studied together after school. How could he have turned out to be so horrible? She began shaking, worried at the thought of seeing Rosier that evening in the common room. How could she face him after what he had done?

Snape stood up quickly from his crouching position, placing his hands on her shoulders to ease her shaking and locking his black eyes with her chocolate brown orbs. Arya found this contact too much to bear, and tears began rolling down her face as she voiced her concerns "I'm s-s-so worried about seeing h-h-him in the common room and around the school" sobbed Arya, trying to control her tears. "What happens if he comes up to me? I couldn't fight him, I couldn't…"  
"There's nothing to worry about Arya." Replied Snape soothingly "Rosier will be suspended at the very least, you won't see him around school for a long time."

Arya was not listening. She was worried about how angry Rosier was going to be when he came back to school after being unsuccessful at gaining her favour after the party. She began shaking again, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks "But what about when he comes back?" she questioned. "Will he be angry? What's he going to do, what… what if…" Her sentence was suddenly cut off as Snape's lips came crushing down on hers. She was so shocked that she just stood dumbfounded for a while, but was brought back to reality when she felt his tongue rubbing against her lower lip, asking for entry. She allowed it, and flicked her tongue passionately against his, placing a hand behind his neck and rubbing her almost naked body against his robes.

Just as suddenly as the kiss had begun, it ended. Snape pulled away, looking flushed, and took a step back from Arya. "There's no need to worry" he said, staring into her eyes "I'll make sure you're taken care of"

Arya nodded, unsure of what had happened, and shuffled back to Snape's bedroom to throw on the rest of her robes. She was in a sort of daze as she exited the bedroom, astounded that her six year long fantasy had finally come true, while also slightly confused as to how Snape felt about her. She knew he liked her, but was that purely based on looks? Or did he have more deep seated feelings for her?

Snape's quarters were empty when she walked into his living room, so she proceeded to let herself out of the door which opened into Snape's potions lab and walk herself to her next class which was divination in the North tower. With her head still full of the multitude of event that had occurred over the past twenty four hours, Arya began the long walk to the other side of the castle.

* * *

Alone and unseen in his private potions storeroom, protected by a disillusionment charm, Severus Snape put his head in his hands and moaned at his own insolence. He had vowed that he would keep his feelings for the Lestrange girl hidden, but she seemed so distressed he had instinctively leant over to kiss her. It was his body talking, not his brain, and now, sitting here in the dark, his brain was having its revenge on his hasty actions. He had been captured in the moment by her beauty and her jaw dropping body, but for him, she was more than that. She was the daughter of a Lestrange and a Black, possibly the most highborn child in the United Kingdom, and yet she remained modest and down to earth. She excelled in all of her subjects and offered intelligent and valuable class contributions, but more importantly, she seemed to understand him on a level the other students did not. Her class comments were witty and appealed to his humorous side, while her essays and lectures were direct and to the point, an exact replica of his own preferred style. She was a phenomenal quidditch player while also a loyal and steadfast friend to her housemates,, and tht was a quality that Snape valued above all others. Well…Loyalty and intelligence. But Miss Lestrange had it all and more.

He sighed and pressed his head against the cold stone wall behind him. "Against my better judgement, I have fallen for you; Arya Lestrange"

**There so definitely some progress in the relationship :) please read and review, in the next chapter, our favourite couple is brought closer and the Dark Lord's anger causes the Malfoys to lose some of their trust in the Dark Lord. Bit by bit his followers are dwindling... **


End file.
